boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Noddy's Toyland Adventures
'Noddy's Toyland Adventures ' is a stop motion television series aired on the BBC as part of CBBC, based on the stories by Enid Blyton. It was Cosgrove Hall's First Production for the BBC, as their previous productions were mainly produced for ITV. It follows the adventures of Noddy, an imaginative little wooden boy who lives in Toyland with his red and yellow taxi often trying to make sixpence or getting himself in trouble. His best friends Big Ears, Mr. Plod, Dinah Doll and Tessie Bear are always ready to lend a hand, especially when he gets tricked by Sly and Gobbo the wicked Goblins. Whatever the situation the episode mostly ends with Noddy laughing and nodding his head which makes the bell on his hat ring. Theme song The Theme Song is performed by the series' composer Paul K. Joyce. Cast Main characters *Noddy *Tessie Bear *Big Ears *Dinah Doll *Mr. Plod *Gobbo *Sly *Bumpy Dog Supporting characters *Master Tubby Bear *Clockwork Mouse *Martha Monkey *Mr. Jumbo *Clockwork Clown *Sally Skittle *The Skittles *Mr. Wobblyman *Mr. Sparks *Miss Pink Cat *Mr. Train Driver *Father Christmas Minor characters *Sammy Sailor *Mr. Milko *Bert Monkey *Mr. Noah *Mrs. Noah *Mrs. Tubby Bear *Mr. Tubby Bear *Bunkey *Mr. Straw *Mrs. Straw Episodes Fifty Three episodes were made in the series: Series One (1992) #Noddy Loses Sixpence #Noddy and the Goblins #Noddy and the Naughty Tail #Noddy and the Pouring Rain #Noddy and Martha Monkey #Noddy and the Kite #Noddy's New Friend #Noddy and his Bell #Noddy and the Milkman #Noddy Gets a New Job #Noddy and the Broken Bicycle #Noddy and the Special Key #Noddy Delivers Some Parcels Series Two (1994) #Noddy and the Missing Hats #Noddy and the Useful Rope #Noddy Loses his Bell #Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears #Noddy Goes Shopping #Noddy Borrows an Umbrella #Noddy Meets some Silly Hens #Noddy Lends a Hand #Noddy Finds a Furry Tail #Noddy Sets a Trap #Noddy and the Magic Night #Noddy to the Rescue #Noddy Has a Bad Day Series Three (1994) #Noddy and the Fishing Rod #Noddy and the Warm Scarf #Noddy the Champion #Noddy and the Golden Tree #Noddy and his Unhappy Car #Noddy Has an Afternoon Off #Noddy the Magician #Noddy and His Money #Noddy Borrows Some Trousers #Noddy and his Alarm Clock #Noddy Buys a Parasol #Noddy Tastes Some Cakes #Noddy the Dancer #Noddy and Father Christmas Series Four (2000) #Noddy and the Magic Watch #Noddy and the Goblins #Noddy and the Treasure Map #Noddy and the Singing Bush #Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm #Noddy and the Noisy Drum #Noddy Tidies Toyland #Noddy and the Bouncing Ball #Noddy is Far Too Busy #Noddy Tells a Story #Noddy and the Artists #Noddy and the Nurse #Noddy and the Driving Lesson Category:TV Shows Category:ABC Category:Boomerang Category:Enid Blyton Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Wiki Category:TV2 (Norway) Category:FST5 (Norway) Category:Noggin Category:Cosgrove Hall's First Production Category:Fox Kids Category:CBBC Category:BBC Category:Paul K. Joyce Category:CBeebies 2005 Category:Boomerang Preschoolers Block Category:1992 Category:1994 Category:1999 Category:CBeebies 2004 Category:CBeebies July 2005 Category:Cbeebies April 2004